This invention relates to aircraft structural seating elements, for example, spreader beams and similar structural components. Typical prior art structural elements are fabricated from metal, typically aluminum, and are machined, forged, stamped or otherwise fabricated from a single blank. Traditionally, the spreader or leg components of an aircraft seating product have been machined or formed as an open section such as an I-Beam, rather than as a closed section. Typically, when closed section structures have been made, such as welded tubular spreader or legs, the result has been a multi-segmented part joined by welds or adhesives that have significantly different mechanical properties as compared to the base material. In an effort to further reduce weight in aircraft parts, it is desirable to fabricate as many parts as possible from materials that are lightweight, while maintaining or even enhancing the strength of the parts.